User talk:TheFallenXXX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome to the Dark Side... Hello, newcomer! I am Mangetsu20, though you can call me Mangetsu or Mang for short :) I hope you'll have fun here. If there is any questions you'd like to ask, I'll do my best to answer them and if you need Articles reviewed or edited, look no further. And if you feel like Roleplaying, also look no further XD Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure...can you post a link for me? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Tis fine...I might have to leave in a half hour or so though, so I might look at it later and leave a comment about it :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Even if it will take awhile, I'm pretty sure you have enough legibility and intelligence to introduce your imagination and inspiration in a beneficial and enjoyable way for this Wiki. :) Your welcome, btw :] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm back, and I left a message on your Article's Talk Box. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) 1) Yeah, I get your point, it does sound appearling -w- *likes Dragons* but I don't like cross-over-raping series. WE already HAVE a terrible FANTASY-RAPER on this Wiki, I'd rather not see anymore XP Regardless about my Cross-Over-Fantasy-Hatred, if you make it believable and plausible, you have my support :) 2) ITS OVER 9000!!!! lol! You get the idea...once you measure your power to a certain level to a ALL-POWERFUL-BEING, then you pretty much lose sight of the Epicness in it...I always like to put titles and then just make vague implications on how strong my characters are. But that's just me...XD 3) Good job keeping it close to Manual Style :) my opinion of you goes up by the minute XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Character I noticed a slight grammer error in your character's appearance page so I fixed it for you ;) Welcome to the wiki by the way Blankslate 03:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see how that would work :) my Head Captain that succeeds Yamamoto is probably bad-assery-epicness is probably a good opponent to test your character's strength XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Idea about your Dragon article Instead of calling them 'Dragons' how about you make them a race of denizen Deities that roamed at one point in a Spirit Realm bordering the Soul Society? It would make it a little more BLEACHED and less...meh, written off as a cheap Fantasy-cross-over if you know what I mean, y'know? There are PLENTY of Fanon Spirit Deities/Species that were created and on for display on this Wiki...if you look around, I'm pretty sure you can get a good idea how to make it work better :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its your article so you call, as long as there is a logic which the Captains/Admins agree with, then it is good with everyone :) Meh, Sinners are basically comprised of two or three things, the latter being a rare occurance. 1) Humans who've committed grave crimes unforgiveable to enter the Soul Society and enter straight into Hell 2) A Plus who's desire for something to keep being in the World of the Living, eventually turns them into a Hollow and then when slain by a Zanpakuto, Hell's Will opens a Gate Of Hell to harvest their soul and bring them into Hell forever. 3) Soul Reapers who've been slain in Hell or purposely banished into Hell, which btw either occurance is a very very rare ordeal considering the Soul Society tries to maintain segregation from Hell and just monitors it, they then become bound in Hell. 4) Arrancars, who've been in majority, comprised of too many souls that have committed grave crimes for them to reenter the reincarnation cycle, go straight to Hell after death. I personally am not aware of a way for souls to turn into Draconic being, but if you COULD make it possible, be my guest, it would probably be, however, a very rare occurance in of itself, so the idea of a legion of Draconic beings rising out of Hell almost seems out of the question IMHO The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC)